Sólo una noche
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: YAOI ryoXmomo Ves a un chico que te agrada, que te atrae. Pueden pasar algunas cosas esa noche… y luego qué? COINCIDENCIAS DE LA VIDA! pues sí, a veces ocurren...
1. Primer ROUND

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_Lemon o lime (no sé diferenciar cuando hago uno o lo otro)_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 1: Primer round.

//--//--//

Bien. Miro a todos lados, casi estoy sordo por la fuerte música que resuena en este lugar y con suerte logro distinguir a chicos de chicas que, a penas se ven con las luces centelleantes y de colores que se prenden y apagan al ritmo del mismo DJ.

Uno, no veo a nadie conocido. Dos, marco en mi móvil los números ya conocidos y nada Y tres… MALDITOS!!! Y se hacen llamar mis amigos… Me dejaron solo acá!!! Para qué me invitan a una fiesta si no se dignan a aparecer?? De seguro les salió algún mejor panorama y yo aquí, como un tonto parado en medio de la pista donde TODOS bailan!! Sin amigos, sin una pareja de baile, sin nada!!

Bueno, a socializar entonces, no me queda otro remedio.

Una chica se me acerca, algo bajita comparada conmigo y me invita a bailar. Las chicas en la actualidad se desenvuelven con mayor facilidad.

Ya estoy bailando. Me agradan las fiestas, la música, bailar, ir a discos, me gusta mucho en verdad, con eso no tengo problema. Hay que distraerse un poco de tanta preocupación y estudio, no??

La música se pone aburrida y me quiero sentar un momento. La chica se despide con un beso muuuy cercano a mi boca y la veo ir con otro sujeto. Jeje, qué atrevida!!

Me voy a la barra, pido algo suave ya que la noche está recién comenzando y a mi lado una mujer, de más edad que yo pero no menos atractiva me sonríe y me invita lo que ordené.

Va vestida muy provocativa y seductora, con un vestido naranjo con un gran escote y dejando lucir muy bien sus formadas piernas. Era atractiva, de eso no había duda.

Charlamos un rato, muy de cerca debido a que casi no nos escuchábamos y luego comenzó a tocar mi pecho y a bajar lentamente. Eso me puso alerta y le dije que tendría que ir a buscar a un amigo y volvía luego. Qué excusa más barata!!!

Me apresuré al baño y mojé mi rostro con agua fresca. Por qué no me atreví a seguirle el juego a la mujer?? Mmmnnn, no sé. Supongo que el haber terminado con mi novia hace una semana me tiene deprimido.

Me miro en el espejo y todo está como siempre: mi cabello en puntas, mis ojos violeta, mi expresión alegre algo cansada. Sí, soy yo, de eso no cabe duda. Ahora, a disfrutar de esta solitaria pero movida noche que me queda…

Tenía ganas de subir donde está el sector más "vip" del pub, allí donde tienen sillones y otro bar para no tener que bajar. Desde arriba se puede apreciar la pista de baile central y casi todo el local en general. También allá se puede bailar pero, no tan apretado como acá.

Por qué entonces la mayoría de la gente prefiere quedarse en el nivel inferior?? Fácil, porque acá está la diversión real!! Todos bailan juntos, apretados, se ríen y arman escándalos, puedes conocer a más gente porque en el piso de arriba, nadie te habla a menos que vayas con tu propio grupo de amigos.

Me dirigía a las escaleras y entonces, una menuda chica me toma de la mano y me comienza a guiar a la pista. De vuelta allá. Creo que me dejo arrastrar.

--_Estoy sola!!! No me gusta bailar sola!!!_ – decía fuerte acercándose a mi oído cada vez que deseaba hablar.

--_Bien!! Te acompaño!!_ – yo repetía el mismo gesto.

Mientras bailábamos ella me coqueteaba muchísimo, sacudía su cabellera lisa y sonreía algo cohibida de vez en cuando. Me dijo algo que no logré escuchar, por lo que ella tuvo que acercarse a mí para hablar.

--_Cómo te llamas??!! Eso te pregunté!!_

_--Ahh. Momoshiro…_ - supongo que el apellido en estas circunstancias es lo de menos – _pero puedes decirme momo!!!_

--_Qué bien!! Yo soy Ann!! Eres muy guapo!!_

--_Je, tú también lo eres!!_

Tengo la costumbre de mirar todo el lugar a mi alrededor mientras bailo, me gusta, se siente bien. Logro ver a las personas que se apoyan en los pilares del segundo piso, una chica que casi cuelga de la baranda desde allí hacia abajo gritándole a una amiga suya, más chicos que bailan junto a mí, más chicos que bailan por encima.

Nada anormal, nada fuera de lo común. Ni siquiera que una chica y un chico se estuvieran prácticamente comiendo a besos a unos metros de mí me llama la atención. Eso es normal en lugares como este.

Ann queda por mi espalda en uno de sus pasos de baile, yo sigo el ritmo y me doy vuelta para mirarla de frente y allí, justo allí me pasó algo muy extraño.

En lo alto, apoyado de medio lado sobre un pilar y con un refresco en su mano se encontraba un chico. Tenía la mirada perdida pero, con dirección al nivel inferior, donde me encuentro yo. Claro que no me estaba viendo, sino observaba más al sur de la pista.

Si digo que fue extraño, es porque lo fue. Sentí algo en mi estómago como una punzada, me puse algo torpe para bailar y también bastante nervioso y mi vista no se despegó de él en ningún minuto. Mi cuerpo estaba bailando bien frente a la chica pero mi mente estaba arriba, con ese atrayente muchacho.

En ese momento Ann hace una maniobra y me da vuelta con ella, dejándome de espaldas al chico sin poder verlo.

De qué color tenía el cabello?? No lo sé, con todas estas luces no se puede distinguir bien el color de nada. Traté de dar vuelta mi cabeza disimuladamente para encontrarlo pero, no podía. Me puse más torpe y más nervioso todavía. Quería verlo.

Rápidamente y sin una gota de sutileza, tomo a Ann de los hombros, prácticamente levantándola del suelo y la giro sobre mi eje. Ahora ella y ese chico me quedaban de frente.

Él ni se inmutaba por nada. Parecía que estaba solo y aburrido. Y lo que más me preocupó fue que… tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Por qué YO lo miraba de pronto de pies a cabeza?? Por qué??!! A mí me gustan las chicas pero… siento cómo un calor me empieza a subir por el cuerpo, me estoy acalorando con solo verlo!!

Ann me toma de la muñeca y me lleva hasta una mesita. Se sienta y me deja la otra silla, precisamente en la que pierdo de vista a ese tipo.

--_Aquí podremos estar un poco más tranquilos!!_

--_Sí…_

Quiero voltear a verlo, quiero darme vuelta pero… no!! Yo tengo a una chica delante de mí, es una chica muy linda y simpática, aprovéchala, Momoshiro!!

--_Traigo algo para que bebamos??_

--_Sss…_ - trato de mirar de medio lado – _sssí, lo que sea._

--_Bien, no tardo._

Ella no hizo más que pararse y yo me levanto a ubicar el lugar donde hasta hace un rato se encontraba ese chico que para mi suerte, ya se había ido.

Demonios!!

Por qué me enojo??

Mmm, creo que mientras llegan las bebidas lo mejor será ir al baño, otra vez, para refrescarme con agua helada.

Voy a entrar al baño de varones cuando la puerta me da de frente en la cara.

--_AAaauuchh!!!_

--_La puerta abre hacia fuera. Fíjate por donde caminas._

Me repongo del golpe bastante molesto por lo descortés del que me habló y lo que me dijo. Podría por lo menos haber pedido una "_disculpa_"!!!

Voy a caminar en dirección a él para regañarlo cuando entro a darme cuenta que es el chico al que observaba un rato atrás. Él mismo fue quien me golpeó.

Pero qué engreído!!! Si es hasta más bajo que yo y me trata así??!!!!

Va subiendo las escaleras y lo tomo del brazo para que me mire de frente.

--_Oye!! Podrías haberte disculpado por lo menos!!!_

Me mira con desgano y hace un gesto como queriendo decir _"no me importa ni me importas"_ y se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando. Pero que desagradable!!!

--_Te hablé, mocoso!!!_

--_No soy mocoso…_ - me miró de lado y apenas sí le escuché eso, con el alto volumen de la música…

--_Pero lo pareces, por lo bajito y lo mal educado!!!_

--_Tú fuiste el torpe que se detuvo en el lugar donde se abre la puerta._

UUUYYYyyy, me ganó!!! Me corrió la mano y siguió como si nada.

Yo me quedo allí, justo al comenzar la escalera más que furioso y comienzo a pasearme. Ese chico no me la va a ganar. Qué se cree??!! Que por engreído puede tratar a la gente como le plazca?? No señor, Momoshiro Takeshi no es uno más, él me va a respetar!!!

Subo más que rápido las escaleras y no logro encontrarlo.

Por fin me percato de que está sentado sobre un baúl de vino a modo de decoración y me acerco molesto.

--_Eres detestable!!!_

--_Entonces, para qué me sigues??_

Qué mal!!! Cómo lo detesto!!! Y ni siquiera me mira, solo sigue sentado allí con sus manos apoyadas en el baúl, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y dándome el perfil. Que por cierto, tiene su tractivo también.

--_No tienes qué responder, grandulón??_ – sigue sin mirarme – _Ya veo, pocas palabras agresivas y lo demás, es quedarte pegado mirándome._

--_Quée??_

--_… como hace un rato desde la pista…_

Ahora su vista la posó en mí y con su boca hizo una mueca algo corvada, con la expresión de todo un ganador consigo. Qué chico más… aarrghh!!! Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba pero, en ningún momento noté que él se dirigiera a mí!!

Me dio tanto coraje que mi puño se adelantó a su rostro pero, por alguna razón, no lo golpeé. Mis nudillos quedaron a un centímetro de su nariz y él ni se había inmutado por ello. Seguía con esa mirada desafiante y esa… ese tipo de sonrisa burlesca, creo que podría llamársele así.

Retiro mi mano de enfrente solo para hacer algo más alocado y de lo que nunca me hubiese creído capaz… TOMÉ SU ROSTRO CON FUERZA Y LO BESÉ!!!!!

Qué me pasa???!!! Estoy besándolo, no, mordiéndolo casi, devorándolo mientras siento que él trata de zafarse de mis manos y mi agarre.

Logra empujarme y yo me quedo contemplándolo algo agitado. Así como cuando tengo una riña y peleo a puños pero en esta ocasión, fue solo por un beso!!! Y vaya que beso…

Él se levanta de allí y se larga, no sin antes echarme un vistazo sin expresión alguna. Cómo puede no tener casi expresión en su rostro después de eso??!!

Se fue, bajó y yo lo sigo. Pretende irse a un rincón algo más oscuro para ocultarse de mí pero, lo tomo fuerte del brazo, lo doy vuelta, lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso una vez más sin decir nada. Comienzo a avanzar en mis pasos hasta que su espalda se apoya contra el muro y profundizo el beso.

En esa oportunidad, él tomó mi cabeza desde mi cabellera fuertemente y acentuó el contacto.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bueno, ahí estaba mi ONE-SHOT…_

_XD Mentira!! Como si yo pudiera escribir solo un cap!! Créanme, no tengo tanto poder de síntesis…_

_Bue, después de "Aporía", un poco más de esta parejita…_

_Opiniones y… no sé._

_Besos!!_


	2. En DESVENTAJA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_Lemon o lime (no sé diferenciar cuando hago uno o lo otro)_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 2:.En desventaja.

//--//--//

Él quiso aplicarle mayor potencia al asunto. Me jaló fuertemente de la nuca hasta su rostro, para intensificar aquel beso.

La temperatura en todo mi cuerpo aumenta, no lo puedo evitar. Este chico me traía así desde que lo divisé por primera vez.

Mis manos siguen sujetas en su rostro firmemente y él comienza por tocar mi espalda sobre la playera y luego por debajo. Siento sus manos tibias y sus uñas que me arañan como si fuera un pequeño pero feroz neko.

Han pasado ya varios minutos y no puedo despegarme de la boca de ese engreído ni abrir mis ojos, estoy demasiado concentrado y disfrutando tanto de esto que solo toco lo que puedo, el resto lo beso y lo muerdo, simplemente.

Escucho alboroto a mis espaldas pero, en esta situación no puedo prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo al rato me doy cuenta del motivo: mi espalada empezaba a mojarse con algo extraño.

--_Qué es eso??_

_--Es espuma. Hoy es "La gran fiesta de espuma" en este bar. Y te recuerdo que estamos en el piso inferior, donde nos llegará de todo directamente._

"Fiesta de espuma"?? Había oído hablar de esas pero, nunca me quedé a alguna.

Apoyo mi mano derecha en la pared y con la otra sujeto la mandíbula del chico. Poco a poco siento que más espuma me cae sobre el dorso y se siente muuuy bien, le da emoción a esto.

Como él es más pequeño que yo y mi cuerpo lo cubre, no ha sido afectado por la espuma pero yo estoy quedando empapado. Me doy vuelta, me apoyo en la pared y lo atraigo hacia mí.

--_Es tu turno._

_--Por qué, acaso no te gusta… mojarte?? _– lo dijo serio pero esbozando levemente una "sonrisa" de ganador con sus ojos más gatunos aún.

Se me subió el color al rostro. Cómo dice algo semejante??!! Y luego actúa como si nada y me besa otra vez.

Ahora la espuma me llega en la frente.

Él pone su mano mojada sobre mi cuello y me provoca mucho más, luego se agacha, recoge entre sus manos más de esa cosa blanca y la esparce por mi abdomen, levantando la parte delantera de mi prenda.

Se siente taan bien!!! Este chico debe ser un experto. Estos juegos me están agotando.

Me impaciento un poco, él se aleja de mí y justo cuando voy a buscarlo, lanzan un arsenal de esa espuma por todas partes!!! Algo me alcanza los ojos y comienza a picar. Esta cosa parece espuma de baño, de shampoo, qué sé yo, pero arde!!! Logro quitármela con la tela de mi ropa y tenía los ojos muy irritados.

La masa blanca ya me cubría hasta más arriba de las rodillas y cuando veo al chico, a este le llegaba casi en la entrepierna.

--_No te vayas!!_

Le tomo la mano para que se quede a mi lado.

--_No me gusta esto. No me quiero mojar, yo subo._

_--Será entretenido!!_

_--No._

_--Vamos, anda!!_

Lo jalo fuerte y a este movimiento, él resbala y cae sobre mí. Yo pierdo el equilibrio y me hundo por completo en ese mar de burbujas, con su peso encima.

Sentirlo sobre, tocarlo allí, con su ropa pegada y mojada era más que excitante y lo hubiese disfrutado demasiado si no fuera porque me empecé a desesperar y no lograba respirar. Él también trataba de levantarse pero se resbalaba y volvía a caer en mí.

Al fin él se pone de rodillas, se estabiliza bien y sale de esa cosa. Por suerte me extiende una mano y logro salir de allí.

Uufff!! Qué alivio!! Aire al fin!!

--_Jeje, cómo estás??_ – me hago el desentendido y rasco mi cabeza. Podía notar claramente que estaba molesto.

--_Te dije que no era buena idea quedarse aquí._

Comenzó a buscar la salida y yo me desesperé. No quería que se fuera, no todavía!! Lo alcanzo y lo arremeto rápido contra uno de los postes. Lo beso desaforadamente y él parece ceder.

No sé si alguien nos observa, eso me da igual. Está oscuro, nadie identifica a nadie y yo lo estoy pasando genial. Él parece estar un poco más preocupado porque lo vislumbren así, pero basta con que lo tome con fuerza y ya.

Pongo mi rodilla en su entrepierna y él evita el mirarme de frente. Apreta mi hombro con sus dedos y noto algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Ya estoy excitado con todo esto y al parecer, él también.

Él guía una de mis manos hasta abajo, por sobre su pantalón. Quiere que lo toque. Y yo lo hago, casi instantáneamente le obedezco y no sé por qué, es engreído, es mandón, ES MÁS BAJO QUE YO, pero sus palabras parecen tener peso en mí.

Una de sus manos la tiene en mi cuello y su cuerpo pegado al mío, mojado, da pequeños estremecimientos cuando yo lo masajeo.

--_Sigue… hn…_

Y yo sigo. Su respiración va en aumento y la siento en mi oído, extasiándome aún más, incitándome a continuar.

Yo estoy casi a su altura mientras sigo con el movimiento. Él pone su frente sobre la mía y puedo observar sus ojos agatados, tan atrayentes entrecerrarse de vez en vez. Se ve excesivamente irresistible.

Me besa, algo cansado y yo continúo en lo que estaba. Me cuesta trabajo seguir con aquello y besarlo a la vez. Y él me complica más las cosas ahora, CUANDO COMIENZA POR TOCAR CON SU MANO MI ENTREPIERNA!!!

Se me escapa un gemido pero nos seguimos besando. Ambos hacemos lo mismo, ambos respiramos de la misma manera y nos besamos brutalmente. Aumenta el ritmo con su mano y con la otra me atrae más hacia su cuerpo. Inconcientemente a la acción suya yo me apresuro también, esa fue como una señal que me dio para acelerar el paso.

Apoya su cabeza contra el muro mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos. Sigue masturbándome con la misma rapidez y aumentando la potencia de a poco. Yo también voy acelerando mientras beso y succiono de su cuello blanco que me dejó expuesto.

Tanto calor, tanta explosión, muchos colores, no oigo nada más y al fin se me escapa un gemido extenso y no me puedo las piernas. Debo apoyar ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza sobre el lienzo para no caer. Él parece haber terminado casi junto conmigo, vi cerrar sus ojos, apoyar sus manos una a cada lado del muro, junto a su cintura y doblar un poco sus piernas.

Trato de recuperar la respiración, de sentar cabeza y volver adonde estaba.

Dónde estoy?? Estoy en un pub, en una "fiesta de la espuma", con esa cosa blanca hasta la cintura (y ni cuenta de eso me había dado) y frente a mí, un chico con el que acabo de tener, cómo decirle, _piting_?? Algo suave pero de todas formas, está considerado dentro de lo que es tener "sexo con ropa".

Él me observa ahora con sus ojos abiertos completamente, de forma seria.

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de suceder!!!! Intimé con un chico, al cual ni conozco, lo hice frente a mucha gente y no me importó y ahora estoy más que mojado, por la espuma y por lo otro y no sé qué rayos hacer!!!

Apoyo mi frente sobre el muro y siento que el pequeño se retira por el costado de debajo mío. Fue una suerte que lo que hicimos pasó algo inadvertido debido a las espumeantes burbujas que nos cubrían.

Y…ya se va??

Lo tomo una vez más de la muñeca y lo beso mientras acaricio su rostro. Lo libero de mis labios y ambos nos observamos en silencio. Él se me acerca y me deposita un suave beso en la periferia de mis labios y yo le respondo besándolo otra vez. Ahora beso su nariz y él busca mi boca para continuar besándola.

Y así nos la pasamos bastante tiempo. Sin hablarnos pero viéndonos en los ojos del otro y besándonos lo que pudimos.

--_Voy a buscar mi chaqueta arriba._

_--Bien, te espero._

Antes de ir por su prenda, me besa nuevamente.

Me dirijo al bar ya que allí no llegó mayormente la espuma y me siento a esperar.

Me sacudo la espuma que aún tenía sobre el cabello, por la espalda, en mi pecho y en el pantalón. El jeans!! Había tomado una coloración azul oscuro y bastó con estrujarlo un poco en la parte de la pretina y cayeron gotitas al suelo. Estoy completamente mojado y sin una muda!!! Pero bueno, es mejor de cierta forma, ya que no se me nota en absoluto mi "otra mojada".

Suspiro…

Ese muchacho tenía algo especial. Sus ojos, su voz, su forma tan típica de hablar… creo que me gusta.

Tan solo una vez y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, en la secundaria, había tenido cierto "roce" con un compañero. Aunque en esa ocasión él fue brutal y prácticamente, por milagro y no sé qué más, no me violó. Pero de todas formas había sentido en un comienzo una grata sensación.

Pero ahora, desde hace unas horas??!! Ese tipo fue demasiado atrayente para mí, cómo evitarlo?!! Y peor aún, todo lo que me hizo y lo que pude hacerle me agradó dos, no hasta tres veces más de lo que me gusta cuando estoy con una chica!! Esta fue una eficaz manera para olvidar a mi ex novia.

No me había percatado de que me gustaban los chicos, no realmente hasta ahora.

Pasan los minutos, una media hora, una hora… No me había percatado de ello. Ese chico no volvió!!! Eso no puede ser!! Dijo que iría solo por su chaqueta, nada más!!!

Recorro todo el primer piso, los baños, subo al segundo y tampoco, nada. Se fue?? Se fue y me dejó esperando como un bobo!!!

Maldito chico arrogante, enano desagradable!! Me ganó otra vez!!!!!

Raaaayooos!!

Y el problema de todo esto es que, más que estar enfadado por lo que me acaba de hacer, estoy molesto por ser tan estúpido y haberlo dejado ir sin pedirle siquiera un número telefónico o dirección donde ubicarlo.

Sin siquiera saber su nombre!!

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------

_Y se nos acabó la única noche!! Pero, qué creen, tendrá que continuar con algo…_

_Algo de malicia en este cap., y es que la fiesta de espuma se prestó para ello. No creo que hayan quedado OOC, trato de fijarme SIEMPRE en ello y bue, hay que darse cuenta del ambiente donde están también, en una fiesta._

_Todo esto luego de que una amiga me invitara a un pub ese día con el evento principal de la "fiesta de la espuma". Yo no soy mucho de salir, pero decidí ir para ver cómo era todo y bueno, ahí está el resultado. _

_Claro que, yo sí me mojé y créanme, en el momento se pasa genial pero después, estando en una casa ajena, como 1 hora tratando de secar mi ropa con un pequeño secador de cabello y nada!! Eso fue horrible._

_Gracias lindas lectoras por dejarme un review de apoyo, en estos momentos de nostalgia, me sirvieron demasiado. _

_**Acqua-chan**, **Dark Nine**, **Nanfu-chan** y **kiu.** _

_Besos!!_


	3. Día accidentado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_Lemon o lime (no sé diferenciar cuando hago uno o lo otro)_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 3: Día accidentado.

//--//--//

Mmnnn… mi cabeza…

La luz se me hace insoportable y tengo que abrir los ojos sí o sí. Bostezo aún perezoso y puedo darme cuenta de algo.

--_Qué??!! Dónde estoy??!_

Oh??

Rayos!! No tengo idea de donde pasé la noche, estoy en una habitación que no es la mía, en una cama que tampoco conozco y con un tipo, A MI LADO!! Qué diablos me pasó??!!

--_FSshhh…_

El sujeto se remueve un poco en las sábanas y yo me cubro como sea.

Vamos… piensa, momo piensa!!!

Anoche…

Estaba en el bar, tomando algo. Me enfurecí muchísimo cuando ese muchacho me dejó. Lo odié!! Luego comencé a beber… y beber… y beber… alguien me habló?? Mmnnn, parece. Y seguí bebiendo por lo mal que me hizo ese chico… y no recuerdo más.

Tomé más de la cuenta y ahora despierto junto a este desconocido??!!

Me dejo caer pesado sobre el colchón otra vez y el hombre junto a mí se despierta. Se da la vuelta y me queda mirando molesto.

Pero… no-puede-ser!!

--_Ma… ma… Ma-mu-shi??!!_

--_FSsshhh_

_--Qué hago contigo acá??_

_--Qué, no lo recuerdas??_ – se levanta y se cubre rápido – _anoche estabas más que ebrio._

_--Pero…_

Hace años que no veía a Kaidoh y me lo tenía que topar justo en esos momentos, en ese estado y así?? Él fue con el que alguna vez tuve un tipo de roce, el que trató de tomarme a la fuerza en la secundaria y ahora despertamos juntos y… y…

No, un minuto. NO PUEDE SER!!!

Está bien. Sé a la perfección que yo no soy virgen, he estado con dos chicas anteriormente pero nunca había tenido algún tipo de relación íntima con un chico y, conociendo a esta serpiente, no creo que él sea de esos tipos pasivos y… quiere decir que él me… que yo lo dejé que ME… y entonces…

Perdí mi "otra virginidad"?? Él me… penetró??

Qué me pasó??!! De un momento a otro pasé a ser de un chico completamente normal a un completo homosexual en todo su esplendor… en _sólo una noche_!!!

Nunca había querido aceptar la idea de que algún chico me gustara pero, después de lo de anoche, con ese chico y ahora esto… creo que ya no tengo más remedio.

Observo a Kaidoh y él me devuelve la mirada con otra más ruda y queriendo decir "sal de una vez de mi cama". Entonces, yo me levanto y me acerco a él. Necesito una explicación!!

--_Kaidoh, qué ocurrió??!! No recuerdo nada!! Dime, acaso nosotros…_ - no quiero oírlo pero, aquí voy.

--_No molestes._

_--Escúchame serpiente!!_ – lo acorralo contra el muro y juro que si no me dice algo, lo golpeo al instante con mi puño – _me contarás lo que sucedió o te parto la cara en dos!!_

Al decir esto, él se me adelantó y me golpeó duro en el abdomen. Yo me corro y casi no puedo respirar.

Él sale de la habitación y puedo sentir unos minutos más tarde agua proveniente de una ducha al otro lado de la pared.

El muy maldito se baña y no quiere decirme nada!!!

Bien, como sea. Cojo mi ropa y me visto apresurado. Cuando llegue a mi casa me bañaré ahora…

Vaya, mi ropa sigue mojada pero no tengo otra y no le pediré a ese idiota que me preste. Me vestiré con esto y será suficiente.

Al fin lo veo entrar. No me toma en cuenta y comienza a decirme algo con su tono tan desagradable, como siempre había sido.

--_Lárgate de una vez._

_--Eso pienso hacer._

_--Anoche no me serviste de nada._

_--…??_ – yo callé para escuchar si me decía algo de lo que pasó.

--_Nos encontramos de casualidad_ – él se viste y no me mira en absoluto – _estabas borracho, y decías que "yo no me escaparía esta vez", que "no me dejarías ir", por lo que te tuve que traer a mi casa. Fsshh…_

Ups, qué alucinado debo haber estado por la madrugada!! Seguro que esas incoherencias las decía por… ese mocoso engreído!! De solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre!!

--_Hey, espera. Si solo fue eso, por qué entonces ambos despertamos sin ropa??_

_--No hay que ser un genio para saberlo, Takeshi._

Me sonrojo. Está bien, lo entendí pero… no puede ser, no puede ser con él con quien me haya acostado, no!!

--_Comenzamos bien pero, no me servías de nada ebrio. Fuiste al cuarto de baño a vomitar todo lo que habías bebido y cuando volviste, te dormiste enseguida, idiota._

_--Yo me… dormí??_

_--FSsshh._

_--Jaja, o sea que… tú no me…_

_--Fsshh_

_--O sea que entre nosotros…_

_--NADA!!_ – me miró de reojo más que furioso, pero eso no me importó.

--_JAJAJA, sí!!! Yo sabía!!! Mi primera vez en "eso" no podía ser tan horrible como para involucrarme contigo, JAJAJAJa!!!_

_--FSshh, largo de mi casa!!_

_--Sí, sí, sí, ya entendí. JAJAJA. Gracias por todo, mamushi. JAJAJA!!_

Qué alivio sentí!! Salí pronto de su casa y en la calle, frente a toda la gente seguía riéndome a carcajadas por lo ocurrido. Llevaba mi ropa muy mojada y sucia, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi rostro tenía unas ojeras de veinte metros pero, cómo iba eso a afligirme en este momento si me dieron una grandiosa noticia. Ese idiota y yo no habíamos tenido nada!!

JAJAJA, qué mejor revitalizante??

Bien, era la hora de volver a casa. Nunca más saldré solo a una fiesta y mucho menos, quedo en un estado etílico semejante. No más!! Ese fue un grandioso descuido de mi parte.

A las horas ya estaba repuesto de todo lo de la noche anterior. Como nuevo!! Pero fijo mi vista hacia un rincón de mi habitación, veo una mochila de campamento lista, MI mochila. Entonces mi cuerpo se congeló a lo que mi cerebro empezó a hacer un "tic-tac" y de pronto, reaccioné.

Hoy saldría a acampar junto con Eiji por un trabajo de terreno para la Universidad!! Cómo lo olvidé??!!

Cojo lo que necesitaré, salgo veloz y llego al Terminal, me subo a un tren y al fin puedo respirar. Habíamos quedado de juntarnos a las nueve de la noche en la última Estación y para eso faltaban quince minutos. No llegaré en ese tiempo pero al menos, voy a estar allá.

Me siento y descanso un poco. Entre ayer y hoy todo ha sido muy agitado para mí.

Escucho a una niña por el pasillo que imita los sonidos de algunos animales y a sus padres festejarle. De pronto comienza a maullar, y no pude evitar recordar a Eiji con sus travesuras. Si es todo un neko!!! Je, pero… unos ojos que perfectamente se podrían haber sacado de uno de esos animalitos se me vienen a la mente, y no eran precisamente los de mi amigo.

Era ese misterioso muchacho.

Era altanero, tenía un aire de superioridad aunque también muy serio pero aún así supo cómo hacerme encender sin problemas. Uyyy, de solo recordarlo mi cuerpo reacciona.

Ni siquiera el haber visto desnudo a ese Kaidoh me produjo algo!! Ese chico tenía algo especial que ahora, no me lo puedo apartar ni de mi cuerpo ni de mi cabeza.

Llego a la última parada y pude vislumbrar a Eiji. Conversaba animosamente con una señora que cuidaba de una bebé.

--_Eiji!!_

_--Momo-chan!! Te retrasaste mucho!! Son las diez cuarenta!!!_

_--Ejejeje, lo siento _– rasco mi nuca.

--_Yo también me retrasé, jeje. Llegué hace quince minutos nada más – _saca su lengua y cierra uno de sus ojos ablandando las facciones de hace un rato.

_--Y, qué hacemos?? Ya nos vamos?? Compraste los boletos??_

_--Momo… etto… _- comienza a jugar con sus dedos y no me mira.

--_Qué sucede, Eiji??_

_--Es que… no pude traer todo el dinero que habíamos acordado así que… recuerdas lo que dijimos de pedirle a alguien que nos trajera gratis, a la vuelta??_

_--… Sssí, por??_

_--Nya, porque tendremos que hacer aventón de ida también!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!_

_--Bueno… está bien pero… ya es muy tarde, esperemos que alguien nos lleve a estas horas._

_--Gracias momo-chan por no enfadarte conmigo!!!_

_--Jeje, ya vamos, antes de que la noche nos alcance en la carretera._

Salimos de la Estación e iniciamos con nuestra caminata por la orilla del camino, esperando a que alguien nos pudiese recoger y adelantar en algo hacia nuestro destino. Aunque el camino que tomamos era solitario y muy de vez en cuando pasaba algún vehículo al que pedíamos aventón.

--_Nya!! Ya estoy cansado, tengo sueño y nadie nos ha querido llevar!! _

_--Sí. Qué les cuesta??!! Algunos tienen espacio de sobra!!!_

_--Lo siento, momo-chan!!! Todo esto es mi culpa!!_

_--Ya, eso no importa ahora._

_--Sí, sí importa porque ahora nos vamos a perder, tendremos que dormir acá y para la mañana no llegaremos temprano a nuestro destino!!_

_--Eiji, ahí viene otro auto!!_

_--Nya, si este auto no para, me tiro en medio de la carretera!!!_

_--Eiji, no digas eso._

Preparo mi dedo pulgar y comienzo a agitarlo para que nos pueda parar. Pero, al parecer, no nos dio importancia y siguió como si nada.

--_Pero, qué rabia!! Era una camioneta, podría habernos llevado atrás!!_

_--Nyaaaaaa, quiero salir de esta carretera!! Hemos caminado más de una hora a oscuras, ya no puedo máaaaas!!!_

_--Eiji, aquí viene otro auto._

_--Qué?? Ahá, esta vez sí nos van a parar momo!!_

_--Por qué lo dic… Kikumaru!!_

Eiji se arrojó en medio de la pista justo cuando el automóvil estaba a unos 5 metros de nosotros.

Se sintió tremendamente fuerte el ruido de las llantas sobre el pavimento al frenar y luego las puertas delanteras del vehículo al abrirse y bajar el conductor y quien iba a su lado.

Yo me adelanté y me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de Eiji.

--_Eiji, Eiji estás bien??!!_

_--Momo-chan…_ - dijo en un susurro y sin abrir sus ojos – _esos sujetos vienen hacia nosotros??_

_--Qué?? _– miro en la dirección contraria y rectifico que se acercan dos chicos de los cuales, solo veo las siluetas – _sí, vienen._

_--Bien, tú solo has de cuenta que perdí el conocimiento._

_--Qué?? Pero…_

_--Hey tú!! _– yo miré a quien me habló.

--_Ssssí??_ – estoy nervioso con esa situación.

--_Qué le ocurrió a ese muchacho??_

_--No lo sé, de pronto se desmayó, jeje._

_--Pude haberlo arrollado!! Se encuentra bien??_

_--Jeje, lo siento. No, no sé cómo está._

A mi lado llega el chico que no había hablado. Se agacha y observa a Eiji que todavía está con los ojos cerrados pero puedo verle una gotita de nerviosismo deslizarse por su rostro.

El tipo lo observa un momento, muy detenidamente y un miedo extraño se empieza a apoderar de mí justo en el instante que clavó su mirada petrificante en mi cara. Luego se levantó y sus rasgos se relajaron, lo pude ver gracias a las luces encendidas del carro que le pegaban de frente.

--_Oishi-kun, creo que está inconciente. No me sentiría cómodo dejándolos en medio de la nada a su suerte._

_--Pero, Fuji…_

_--Descuida, confío en estas personas_ – y clava su mirada nuevamente en mí y yo no hago más que reír muy nervioso.

Tuve que cargar con Eiji hasta el automóvil. El extraño muchacho se hizo cargo de nuestro equipaje y lo dejó en la cajuela, el otro chico solo se incorporó a tomar volante y a esperar que nos acomodáramos.

--_Bien, será mejor que dejes a tu amigo acá atrás._

_--Ahá, gracias._

Sonrientemente el joven me abre la puerta trasera y recuesto a Eiji para que quede cómodo junto a otro cuerpo, de un muchacho que dormitaba pegado a la ventana cubriendo su rostro con una gorra.

Luego de Eiji, yo me senté a su lado y cerré la puerta. El muchacho que me sonreía se sentó delante de copiloto y el auto partió la marcha.

--_Hacia dónde se dirigen??_

_--Vamos a quedarnos cerca del Gran Lago – _le respondo al conductor

_--Ah sí?? Tienen cabaña por allá??_

_--Ejem, no. Nosotros vamos a acampar cerca del Lago, estaremos por esta semana._

_--De vacaciones??_

_--No _– ahora le respondo al otro chico por el espejo retrovisor – _estamos realizando un estudio. Somos medio-ambientalistas. Tenemos que hacer un catastro de las especies de árboles y animales nativos de esa zona._

_--Qué interesante_ – ese muchacho me sonreía ampliamente – _nosotros vamos hacia allá, claro que a descansar esta semana._

_--De verdad?? O sea que nos pueden dejar directamente en el Lago??_

_--Claro. Tengo una casa muy cerca de allí._

_--Genial!!_

En eso, Eiji empieza a roncar y a decir cosas entresueño y los chicos de adelante se nos quedan viendo extrañados. Y se supone que Eiji va inconciente, NO durmiendo!! No nos van a dejar a ninguna parte de esta forma!!

--_Jeje, parece que tu amigo lo que tenía era sueño._

_--Jeje, sí…_ - ese chico volvía a sonreír y yo me siento más aliviado

--_Hnnmmm… ya… llegamos??_

_--No, falta cerca de una hora. Sigue durmiendo – _dice el conductor.

_--No puedo _– el chico que dormía hasta hace un rato seguía cubriéndose con la gorra y parecía querer alejarse de Eiji _– esos ronquidos no me dejan…_

Sin más, se sienta erguido sobre su puesto, se quita la gorra y se inclina levemente hacia delante, para hablar a sus amigos.

--_Por qué tienen que recoger a mendigos en medio de la noche??_

No puede ser cierto!! Era el chico de la noche anterior, era ESE chico. El muchacho que me tenía pensando en él desde que se me escapó!!

Y tal como lo recordaba de ayer por la noche, taaan desagradable con nosotros, conmigo…

--_No son mendigos, se veían cansados y por eso les dimos una mano._

_--Hn… pero yo soy el que tiene que compartir con ellos acá atrás._

Volvió a su lugar, pegó su rostro al vidrio y se fue mirando por la ventana el paisaje sin tomarnos en cuenta para nada.

Era él!! Qué grata coincidencia!! Mi cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto pude reconocerlo. Ahora sí puedo identificar bien el color de su cabello: era de un verde oscuro, como nunca lo había visto.

Supongo que tan único como él y como su carácter.

Je, no pude evitar sonreír y luego, sentir una furia enorme recorrer mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba ese enano engreído que me dejó así como así la noche anterior, allí casi a mi lado tenía al culpable de que me hubiese emborrachado a tal grado y el culpable de haberme quedado con unas ganas enormes de verlo otra vez…

Suspiro.

Me debatía entre querer acercarme a él nuevamente como en esa instancia o las ganas de golpearlo por hacerme ver como un tonto.

De todas formas, lo volví a ver. Algo que descarté en cuanto lo perdí de vista y sin embargo ahora lo tenía allí y esta vez, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Como que me llamo Momoshiro Takeshi.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bien, no sé si este me quedó bueno, pero sí quedó largo, cosa que no me gusta mucho en los fics._

_Creyeron que solo se verían por una noche, ajá, claro que no!! He ahí la magia de la escritura, je._

_Bue, con respecto a lo de lime o lemon, sé la diferencia entre ambos pero, no logro captar cuando YO escribo lo uno o lo otro. Me es difícil decir cuándo lo hago suficientemente suave y leve para ser un lime o cuándo está todo totalmente detallado para ponerlo como lemon. Por eso prefiero advertir así, je._

_Besos!!_


	4. Agobiante viaje

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_Lemon o lime (no sé diferenciar cuando hago uno o lo otro)_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 4: Agobiante viaje.

//--//--//

Me recosté estando en el asiento trasero y muy nervioso por aquella situación. No imaginé encontrármelo nuevamente, y en esas circunstancias!! Además, esos muchachos se dirigían al mismo lugar donde mi compañero y yo íbamos a acampar.

La suerte estaba de mi lado!!

Durante el trayecto, los dos muchachos de adelante conversaban de vez en cuando algunos asuntos en los cuales yo no tenía por qué intervenir. Mi mente estaba preocupada de todas formas en otro asunto que, en ese momento, se encontraba a un cuerpo de mí, a esa corta distancia pero que siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarme, de saber que yo estaba allí.

--_Oishi, quiero levantarme temprano mañana para recorrer el lago. Deseo fotografiar el lugar desde el amanecer hasta que anochezca._

--_Yo también tengo pensado despertar temprano. Mientras antes se comience el día, mejor._

Yo solo estaba hipnotizado observando, sin disimular ni nada, al chico de cabello verde que me daba la espalda. En todo ese tiempo no había hablado más que al comienzo y estaba pegado mirando hacia fuera, aunque se veían solo siluetas de árboles y arbustos. La noche era oscura, pese a la luna.

Sería realmente él o era mi imaginación que me hacía una jugarreta?? Si fuera él, me hablaría luego de lo que pasó?? Pero, es idéntico!! No puedo equivocarme, TIENE QUE ser él!!!

--_Tengo ganas de salir a bailar a algún pub después de esta semana en el lago, Oishi. No te parece?? Para terminar bien nuestra semana de vacaciones, je._

--_Pero, nosotros no salimos mucho, Syusuke. No creo que sea buena idea._

_--Por lo mismo, tengo ganas de salir a un lugar así. Desde que entramos este año a estudiar nos hemos dedicado por completo a ello. No te parece una buena idea ir a un sitio así?? Solo para conocer._

_--Mmm, no sé. No creo que encontremos gente con la cual hablar en lugares así. La música es muy fuerte y todos parecen alborotarse bastante. No has leído sobre los reportajes de drogadicción y alcoholismo que…_

_--Oishi _– el chico le sonrío divertido – _te preocupas demasiado. Yo solo quiero ir un momento para conocer, nada más. No quiero pasar la noche solo por allí, por eso estoy tratando de convencerlos. Creo que podría ser interesante, quién sabe, hasta divertido. No te parece Echizen??_

_--Mada mada dane Fuji. No me gustan esos sitios._

_--Pero Echizen…_

_--No me gustan los lugares con mucha gente… y con tanto bullicio – _seguía perdido en el paisaje nocturno de la ventanilla.

Mmmm, no le gustan las fiestas. Entonces… será verdaderamente él?? Tal parece que me equivoqué. Rayos!! Ya me había hecho ilusiones de verlo otra vez!! Ese chico me gustó demasiado y…

No, no puede ser que NO sea él. Lo poco que pude distinguir sus ojos, la forma de hablar… Necesito verlo bien, verlo de frente para cerciorarme.

Cómo puedo comprobar que sea él??!! Lo más probable es que, viendo su actitud hasta ahora, niegue lo que pudiera haber ocurrido la noche anterior entre nosotros. Entonces, cómo??

--_Jeje, Echizen, solo será una noche, una media hora dentro de un pub a la vuelta de nuestras vacaciones, vamos. Para conocer a personas._

_--Hn._

_--Ves, Oishi, Echizen ya se convenció, ahora faltas tú._

_--No lo sé, Fuji, tengo que pensarlo durante esta semana._

_--Bien. Luego veremos adónde podríamos ir. Estuve averiguando acerca de algunas buenas fiestas que…_

_--Syusuke…_ - el conductor miro de reojo algo molesto al chico que hacía los panoramas – _traías todo planeado desde que salimos, no?? _

_--… - _el castaño solo acentuó su sonrisa.

_--Entonces supongo que será difícil darte una respuesta negativa_ – terminó por decir resignado.

--_Gracias por tu apoyo Oishi_. Aunque, _todavía no me decido por alguna. Todas parecen entretenidas._

--_Disculpen que me intrometa_ – dije mirándolos por el espejo y esperando a que no se molestaran por mi comentario – _jeje, bueno… podrían ir a una de esas "fiestas de espuma" que se hacen en ocasiones. Se pasa muy bien._

_--"Fiesta de espuma"??_ – dijeron los dos al unísono, claro que al copiloto pareció agradarle la idea mucho más que al conductor porque de inmediato, dibujó una sonrisa algo maliciosa que me tensó completamente.

Entonces eché un vistazo a mi costado, hacia el muchacho "ese" y pude notar por el reflejo del vidrio que me estaba observando fijamente, serio pero algo nervioso. En cuanto yo le devolví la mirada el esquivó la vista y continuó mirando a la nada.

Si se puso en alerta ante la observación que hice, entonces… es él?? Sí, es él, definitivamente sí!! Qué comentario más acertado!!! Momoshiro… eres un As!!

Ahora el muchacho abrió la ventana, pese al viento y el frío que hacía. De seguro quería evitar ver mi reflejo en el vidrio o tal vez dejar de ver que YO lo mirara tan descaradamente. Juro que lo hago sin intención pero, no puedo controlar a mi cuerpo de que no mire semejantes ojos y tan digno cuerpo!!

--_Nyaaaa!! Hace frío!!_

_--Eiji, despertaste!!_

_--No quiero la ventana abierta, nya… _

_--Oh??_

Eiji, estando soñoliento aún, se inclina sobre el chico de pelo verde, estira su mano hasta alcanzar la puerta y cierra el vidrio sin ningún pudor. Luego se acomoda en su sitio, acurrucándose levemente en mí y se duerme.

Levanto la vista y el peliverde estaba fulminando con la mirada a Eiji que dormía despreocupadamente y luego, me miró intensamente. Luego hizo como que me ignoraba, se recostó en su puesto y volvió a poner su gorra cubriendo su rostro.

--_Me despiertan cuando lleguemos._

_--Jeje, lo siento, es que mi amigo..._

_--No te pregunté _– me respondió por debajo de la gorra.

--_Solo trataba de disculparme por mi amigo ya que tú…_

_--Mada mada dane, quiero dormir._

Debo admitirlo, una vena ya se me asomaba por la frente y mi puño estaba por golpearlo. Cómo era posible que fuese TAN pequeño, TAN engreído, TAN lindo y TAN antipático a la vez??!! No puedo entenderlo!! Y no sé qué será más, el querer romperle la cara o el tenerlo para mí como la otra noche. Aunque definitivamente estaba ganando la primera opción, romperle la cara.

Me quito a Eiji de encima, paso sobre él y por sobre ese enano y abro SU ventana al máximo. El viento se cola rápidamente dentro y su gorro se vuela hasta quedar en mi pecho. Ja, quién ríe último???

Lo miro desafiante, expectante a ver su reacción entusiasmado y veo su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y luego arrugando su frente y alzando una ceja.

Esas "mariposas" me revolotean de nuevo en el estómago y prefiero mirar hacia mi ventana. Las imágenes de la otra noche se me vienen enseguida, cuando nos besamos y cuando lo tuve allí, entregado y con una expresión similar. Claro que en esa oportunidad, con la pasión desbordando de su cuerpo.

Sin abrir sus ojos, levanta su brazo izquierdo y cierra la ventana. Se cruza de brazos y trata de continuar como antes, aunque sin su gorra.

Solo para irritarlo, me levanto de mi lugar nuevamente y abro su ventana.

Ja!! No sé por qué me gusta verlo enfadar, pero es divertido.

Él se limita a repetir la acción anterior pero esta vez, con su rostro y sus facciones más irritadas.

Me inclino una vez más para abrir la ventana, estoy sobre su cuerpo cuando abre sus ojos gatunos y me queda mirando amenazadoramente con sus brazos cruzados. Yo lo vi y no me despegué de esos ojos. A los segundos y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en mi asiento tal cual antes de intentar hacer algo.

Cómo es posible que solo con una mirada me domine ese mocoso??!!

Bien, pero no se saldría con la suya. Abro entonces mi ventana con tal de que a ese niño le llegue algo de frío pero el viento me pega fuerte en el rostro. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos así que, misión fallida. Al instante de intentar abrir la ventana ya la estaba cerrando.

Pude darme cuenta de que, aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados, ese chico había sonreído leve y burlonamente y puedo jurar haber escuchado un _"baka"_ proveniente de sus labios. Qué se cree ese cretino??!!

Aunque, debo admitir que me encantó verlo sonreír…

Pero, qué me está pasando??!! Qué te está pasando, Momoshiro??!! Cómo es posible que alguien TAN detestable como ese peliverde me tenga así de embobado solo con reír. Si tan solo lo vi una noche, UNA SOLA NOCHE!! Nada más!!!

Y ahora no tengo cómo sacármelo de la cabeza…

--_Bien _– dijo el "chofer" - _llegamos._

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_--------------------_

_Quedó raro o es solo mi idea?? ¬.¬UU_

_Bien, sé que no avancé mucho, pero quería centrar el cap. solo dentro del auto, durante el viaje. No me maten!! Para el próx, veremos qué sucede con esta parejita, jeje._

_Besos!!_

_Ah, muxas pero muchas grax a las personitas q me escribieron reviews, de vdd!! ME subieron el ánimo del bajón en el q estoy... **aqua-chan**, **saku-ann** y **misa**... GRACIAS!!_

_**misa**: aún no he dado con el fic q me recomendaste... es tuyo??_


	5. Ultimátum

_No sé si quedó tan bueno. Aunque sí más largo._

_Ahí me dicen qué les pareció._

_No estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que el próx. cap sea el ÚLTIMO. ¿Qué dicen? No acostumbro a hacer fanfics tan largos. Como ya sabrán, este es mi segundo ryoXmomo, después de "Aporía" (que duró 7 caps)._

_**Bue, agradecimientos al por mayor a quienes me apoyan y escriben, en verdad!!**__ Sólo espero no decepcionarlos y que continúen "en sintonía". Siempre es grato leer sus observaciones y comentarios, aunque sea sólo para decirme "continúa". Me da ánimos._

_Mil besos!!! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_**Lime**__ (al menos en este cap)_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 5: Ultimátum.

//--//--//

No me di cuenta cuando entre los pinos apareció una cabaña de madera, como esas de película, nada más que más grande.

Salí del auto y hacía un frío enorme sumado a la inmensa oscuridad que había porque la luna era oculta por las nubes. El conductor también bajó junto al chico extraño de copiloto y comenzaron a sacar el equipaje. Ni Eiji ni ese pequeño antipático se bajaron en algún momento, ambos parecían dormidos.

Metí la cabeza dentro del auto para despertar a mi compañero pero me quedé pegado observando a ese enano, me tenía embobado. Así, durmiendo, parecía un ser indefenso, ¡todo un angelito! Aquella escena me hizo gracia.

De pronto, a mi espalda sentí un ¡flash! A esto, ambos dormilones se sobresaltaron y yo voltee para mirar. En el primer asiento del lado del copiloto estaba el sujeto extraño sujetando una cámara y sonriendo ampliamente.

--_Es una linda fotografía. Se ven tiernos._

_--Jaja, seee. Yo quiero la copia._

_--Claro, cuando la revele._

_--Mmnnn, Syusuke…_ - mi ángel había despertado y nos miraba mal humorado – _sabes que no me gustan las fotografías._

_--Lo siento, Echizen, pero se veían tentadores durmiendo juntos._

A lo último, el bajito quedó mirando a su lado de forma neutral pero con un dejo de molestia donde estaba mi compañero que, se encontraba apoyado en su hombro y recién empezaba a bostezar y desperezarse.

--_NyyaaAA!! ¡Qué bien dormí! ¿Oh?_ – Eiji se quedó viéndome, luego mirando al fotógrafo y luego a quien estaba a su lado. Eso fue gracioso – _neee, que tierno Ochibi!!! _– Eiji ahora abrazaba al peliverde.

--_Qué??_

Yo comencé a reír. Eiji siempre ha sido así de amigable pero ahora, lo estaba siendo con ese chico que se supone es un antipático, ¡adoro esto¡ Eiji abrazando animosamente al otro que trataba de zafarse, el chico extraño sacando más fotografías de la escena y luego el piloto que se asomó a mirar y también le hizo gracia lo que pasaba.

Todo duró hasta que el de ojos de neko logró despegarse de mi pelirrojo amigo, se bajó del auto y se metió en la cabaña sin decir más.

--_Eiji, qué bueno que despertaste!!_

_--Momo-chan, estoy como nuevo!!! Oye y…_ - se me acerca para hablarme bajo – _quiénes son estos??_

_--Son los que nos trajeron…_

_--Hola, mucho gusto. Creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe y ya que ustedes estarán por esta zona durante la semana, lo más probable es que nos encontremos en reiteradas ocasiones. Soy Oishi Syuichiroh, encantado._

_--NEee, soy Eiji y este es momo-chan!!_

_--Jejej, Momoshiro Takeshi, jeje._

_--Me simpatizan… _- se nos acercó el fotógrafo – _si necesitan cualquier cosa durante su acampada no duden en llamarnos. Soy Syusuke Fuji._

_--Muchas gracias por traernos!!_ – le agradezco.

--_Tal parece que sus ánimos ya andan mejor luego de dormir_ – Oishi había mirado a Eiji y este se rascó la mejilla nervioso.

--_Gomen nee!! Gracias por dejarme dormir en su auto._

_--Eiji ya, es muy tarde, está oscuro y tenemos que arman la tienda._

_--Sí!! Bueno, ya nos vamos!!!_

Nos despedimos de ellos y muy cerca de su casa decidimos armar la carpa, al menos por esa noche.

--_Momo-chan… no veo nada!!!_

_--Hey, qué pasó con la luz de la linterna?!!_

_--Nya!! Se agotó la batería!!_

_--Pero…_

_--Es que… nunca le he cambiado la batería!! Y se me olvidó traer de repuesto!!_

_--Y cómo vamos a armar la tienda??!!_

_--Y si le pedimos a los vecinos??_

_--"Vecinos"?? Te refieres…??_

_--Sí, a ellos_ – a penas vi que apuntaba con su dedo hacia la cabaña de los chicos.

--_No, no, no. Eiji, espíritu de supervivencia!! Tenemos que solucionar esto solos!!_

_--Pero momo!! No veo nada más que la luz que sale de esa cabaña, no tengo pilas de repuesto y está muy oscuro como para buscar leña y prender una fogata!! Entonces…_

_--Bueno, de todas formas dijeron que los llamáramos si los necesitábamos, no??_

En eso, una luz nos ciega y alumbra hacia nosotros. Eran las luces del automóvil que se acercaba.

--_Chicos…_ - Oishi se bajó del auto y caminó hasta nosotros, dejando las luces encendidas – _tienen problemas??_

_--Nya!! Sí!! Eres nuestro salvador!!! Se nos acabó la batería y no podíamos armar la tienda hasta que tú llegaste con las luces y ahora sí podemos ver!!!_

_--Jeje, por qué no lo pidieron antes??_

_--Gracias!! Nos podrías dejar las luces encendidas hasta que armemos la tienda?? _– le pregunto un poco cohibido.

--_Claro, no se preocupen. Menos mal que Ryoma me advirtió de que tenían problemas._

_--Ryoma?? Es ese chico que dormía junto a Eiji??_ – mi interés se disparó.

--_Sí, es un poco… mn, único, pero es un buen chico. Lo más probable es que si los ve ni siquiera los salude. Se los advierto para que no se sorprendan por si ocurre._

_--Ryoma…_

--_A mí me simpatizó mucho el Ochibi, es lindo!!_

_--Jeje, pero no se lo digas porque se molestará. Echizen es así. Bueno, les dejo las luces encendidas. Cuando acaben, tocan la bocina nada más y saldré._

--_Claro!! _– Eiji y yo asentimos y el muchacho se fue.

--_Momo!! Qué buenas personas nos encontramos!!_

_--Sí. Todo gracias a que te tiraste en la carretera, jaja!!_

_--Neee, tenía que hacer algo o todavía estaríamos caminando!!_

_--Cierto._

Ryoma Echizen… así se llama. Miro hacia la cabaña, que no estaba a más de diez metros de nuestra improvisada tienda y pude verlo parado junto a una ventana, observándonos de forma seria. En cuanto yo le devolví la mirada él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí. Siempre tiene que escapar!! Pero… no me importa demasiado, después de todo, él al igual que yo permanecerá tooooda esta semana acá, ¡nos tendremos que encontrar!

A la mañana siguiente, antes de comenzar con toda actividad, Eiji y yo nos miramos sonrientes y casi adivinándonos el pensamiento ambos gritamos "¡¡A NADAR!!". Y allí nos entretuvimos varias horas, la pasamos genial.

Casi cuando pensábamos en salirnos de la refrescante agua, un ruido que parecía acercársenos nos detuvo.

--_Nyaa, momo, qué es eso??_

_--Parece… un… yate??_

Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos vimos un magnífico yate aparecer en medio del lago. Claro que, la hubiéramos contemplado mejor si no fuera porque el DESUBICADO, ENGREÍDO y ENANO que la piloteaba pasó a toda velocidad muy cerca de nosotros, dejando tras de sí un sin número de olas y fuimos a parar a la costa del lago!!

Para cuando devolví mi vista, el peliverde se había detenido con su yate y nos miraba burlesco. ¡Maldito enano! ¡Se luce todo por tener dinero, y lancha y… ! ¡¡Lo deteeeestoo!! Ese chico necesita una lección y yo se la daré encantado, ¡antes de que acabe esta semana!

Arduos días de trabajo se nos vinieron con Eiji, donde nos levantábamos temprano para comenzar con la caminata y el sondeo, comíamos algo a mitad, continuábamos con la tarea, cenábamos unas salchichas asadas y nos disponíamos a descansar como troncos.

Sin embargo, en dos de los cinco días que llevábamos acá los muchachos de la cabaña (donde seguramente, ese Echizen no se contaba) nos invitaron a comer con ellos. Realmente la pasamos bien. Comimos cosas más elaboradas y no tan rústicas como las que preparábamos con Eiji a medio cocinar.

En esas oportunidades, Fuji nos fotografiaba, Oichi nos atendía de maravilla y parecía llevarse fantástico con Eiji y Echizen… ni caso me hacía. ¿Por qué justamente él no me tomaba en cuenta, me ignoraba? Y cuando llegaba a hacerlo… ¿Por qué me trataba como si fuera un cabeza hueca? Eso ya me tenía más que colmado.

Ni uno solo de esos cinco días que llevábamos me lo había podido quitar de la cabeza. Siempre que estaba con Eiji, él se paseaba por allí y me distraía la visión, mirándome de forma desafiante o simplemente ignorándome, como ya estoy acostumbrado. Cuando se bañaba en el lago era lo peor, ahí sí que no podía disimular las ganas y el deseo por tocarlo, ¡me volvía un completo animalito!

Ya era sábado por la tarde, tan sólo nos quedaba un día para estar allí con mi amigo y justo en ese momento, el enano había ido a bañarse al lago. Nadie lo acompañaba porque Syuichiroh estaba ocupado con el almuerzo, Eiji de seguro le estaría ayudando mientras Fuji, al parecer, revelaba las fotos en uno de sus cuartos especiales.

La adrenalina aumentó en mi cuerpo. El "instinto animal" parecía volver a mí y ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en él. Mi mente me decía "Ve, ve tras él". Me quité la playera mientras lo observaba nadar hacia la costa de enfrente y mi cuerpo emanaba ese calor tan típico. "Echizen", eso es lo que quería mi cuerpo. Lo quiero a él.

Es algo físico, algo mental y algo de adentro a la vez, más intenso. No sé cómo describirlo, ya que aparte de la calentura tengo una necesidad por "dominar" de cierta forma a esa gatuna bestia que durante todos nuestros encuentros me ha dejado claro que, según él, yo sólo soy un esclavo.

Mi traje de baño había entrado en contacto con el agua y enseguida, estaba nadando hacia él, que había salido a tierra y se sentaba junto a su lancha, que dejó varada al otro extremo del lago.

Para cuando llegué a su lado, me encontraba literalmente muerto. La distancia entre cada extremo del lado era inmensa y mis brazos ya no daban más. Él, recostado sobre una de las rocas, con los brazos en la nuca y una pierna cruzada parecía dormir con su gorra sobre el rostro para evitar que le llegara el sol.

Tragué pesado. Lo tenía por fin, luego de toda esa tortuosa semana frente a mí, semidesnudo, aún mojado y recostado sobre la roca. ¡Sin siquiera hacer algo tremendamente espectacular el muy maldito me tiene excitado!

Tranquilízate momo, ¡tranquilízate! Echizen no me puede ver en este estado de desesperación por su culpa, yo también tengo orgullo, aunque a veces, mis acciones me traicionen…

Entonces me senté a su lado, mirando la laguna y me quedé así por largo rato, hasta que él interrumpió el silencio con un siempre tan grato comentario suyo.

--_No necesito de un perro a mi lado. Puedo descansar solo._

Qqqq… ¡¿Por quién me toma?! ¡Es insoportable! Y no sé por qué eso me atrae cada vez más a él, siendo que si fuese otra persona, mi puño no hubiera tardado en romperle los huesos!!

--_No soy tu perro. Echizen. ¿O debería decir… Ryoma?_

_--Mada mada dane, no tenemos la confianza para que me llames así_ – seguía en su misma pose, sin mirarme.

--_Vaya, lo siento. Yo creí que después de esa fantástica fiesta podría llamarte así. Porque, si para "eso" que hicimos allá no tenemos confianza… ¡Guaaau! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si tuviéramos confianza entonces!_

Mis palabras bastaron para que, de golpe, se levantara, se pusiera su gorra y me diera la espalda. Tenía intenciones de irse pero yo no lo dejaría.

_--¡¿Qué, Echizen… no me digas que vas por tu chaqueta?! – _me sorprende mi viveza al decir estas palabras!!

Comenzó a caminar sin decir nada y yo me apresuré, tomé su brazo con firmeza para que se detuviera y me mirara.

_--¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Te estuve esperando por largo rato!_

_--Disculpa, creo que me confundes…_

_--¡No te hagas el desentendido! _– trató de cubrirse con la gorra pero, como yo estaba molesto, la arrojé lejos.

--_Mi gorra…_

_--¡No cambies el tema!_

_--Ya, ¿qué quieres?_

Bien, por primera vez en tooodo ese tiempo obtenía su atención y no sabía qué decirle. Soy tan malo con las palabras… Pero, es complicado, más aún si me mira serio y disgustado con esos ojos y esa expresión que detesto al punto de encantarme!! Un momento… De cuándo me volví masoquista??!!

Vaamosss!!! Momo, piensa, piensa!!! Trato de buscar las palabras precisas para expresarle que he necesitado verlo, pero no me sale nada!!! Encima se está impacientando y me mira como si yo fuera un retrasado. AAarrrggg!!!

--_Bien, si no tienes nada que decir…_ - se apartó de mí.

Excelente Momoshiro!! Con lo que te costó atraer su atención, lo dejas escapar. Pero no!! Esta vez no, ya me cansé de jugar al corre que te pillo con este pequeño engreído!! Si las palabras no me salen, haré lo que entonces sí me sale bien y siempre funciona… ACTUAR.

Me lanzo encima de él por su espalda, botándolo a la tierra de bruces. Mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo y él se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Cuando lo consiguió, con una mirada de profundo odio, escupió la tierra que había tragado a un lado.

--_Esta vez no te irás, Echizen. Estás en desventaja. Podría golpearte en este preciso momento, sabes??_

_--Entonces habla menos y hazlo de una vez._

Altanero hasta en esa circunstancia!! Esta es MI oportunidad.

De forma brusca y sin una gota de piedad, afirmo sus manos una a cada lado de nuestros cuerpos mientras mi boca, sin siquiera darme cuenta, lo estaba besando desaforadamente. No se supone que lo iba a golpear??!! Maldición!! Ese muchacho me supera…

…Y cómo no!! Estaba disfrutando otra vez de esos exquisitos labios que cuando no se abren para decir alguna pesadez que me provoca, lo hacen como ahora para extasiarme como nunca. Al fin lo estoy besando otra vez!! Aunque se resistió en un comienzo, ahora era cosa de disfrutar de su jueguito.

Mis manos seguían sujetando las suyas, pese a que él trataba de zafarlas para seguramente, tratar de dominarme como la vez anterior. Pero no, esta vez YO dominaré. Jeje, ya dije que me sentía como todo un animal por dentro, desperté mi sentido "Tarzán" y ningún niño-mono-arrogante me va a mandar.

Le beso el rostro, su blanco cuello… qué delicia!! Cómo es posible que sienta tanto placer con un chico de esas características que con una atractiva y sensual mujer??!! Tal vez no he conocido a la indicada, pero qué me importa si ahora estoy disfrutando el "castigar" de esta manera a este enano insolente. Aunque me está costando trabajo el seguir atando sus manos con las mías, ya que quiero con todo mi cuerpo tocarlo y sentirlo.

Me da un poco de vergüenza, sí, debo admitirlo. Pena al estar haciendo esto, al aire libre, con la arenilla por lo bajo, con nuestros cuerpos que conservan todavía pequeñas gotitas de agua que nos recorren y en estas condiciones, con una grata brisa que trata de entibiar mi cuerpo ardiente. Pero nada de eso importa más que el hecho de haber escuchado mi nombre en una de las tantas veces que he mordido su pecho. Tanta sensualidad de su parte me liberó de todo pudor.

Ya no me contuve, y con mis manos toqué sus caderas mientras le rozaba una de sus tetillas con mis dientes. Todo lo serio y callado que podía ser a diario se le esfumó enseguida. Ahora decía mi nombre, que continuara, que así estaba bien y se quejaba mientras comienza a despeinar mis cabellos en punta. Es todo un "gatito salvaje", jaja!! Y eso… me enloquece aún más!!

Todo tan perfecto salvo un detalle: tengo la impresión de que trata de tomar el control de la situación a cada momento y de querer someterme él. Claro!! Si es tan típico de él!! Seguro está acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que desea!! Pero ya dije que no lo dejaré.

Ya no aguanto, estoy sediento y ni siquiera nos hemos quitado los pantaloncillos, soportando el roce de nuestras caderas bajo la tela.

En cuanto puse una mano en su traje de baño, el muy desgraciado tocó mi entrepierna y, aprovechando ese instante de mi debilidad, se quitó del suelo, levantándose rápidamente y subiéndose a la lancha en un santiamén.

--_Pp-pero…_

_--Ya debe estar lista la comida… no querrás llegar para lavar los platos._

Y sin decir más, el petizo petulante y tan endemoniadamente atractivo y lindo chico se largó en su lancha, dejando sólo la huella de unas pequeñas ondas sobre el agua y a mí, tirado, agitado y con un intenso dolor erecto en mi entrepierna.

No importa… auch, Momoshiro, no importa… No importa!!

Me siento mirando la ruta dejada por él.

Ahora se fue, al igual que la vez pasada. Y considerando que mañana es domingo y nos tendremos que despedir de este lago con Eiji, sólo me queda una oportunidad: esta noche.

Parece que una vez más Echizen me dejó en ascuas, jaja!! Pero, como dicen por ahí, "la tercera es la vencida". Así que será mejor que Ryoma Echizen se vaya preparando, porque no soy conocido por tener una gran paciencia y la que tenía, ya se me agotó. Si a ese niñito rico le gusta jugar al "tira y afloja" a mí no. Esta noche, sea como sea, él me VA A PERTENCER!!!

Por ahora… sólo me queda "consolarme" con mi amiga mano la gran calentura que ese ENANO me dejó.

Por qué tenía que gustarme justo un tipo como ese??!! O mejor dicho… por qué JUSTO tenía que gustarme ese Ryoma Echizen??!!

------

_**BCB**_

--------


	6. La caza final, parte I

_He estado ocupada al mil y mi imaginación se estancó por completo con este fic. Sorry. Por eso escribí este rápido, ya que no quería perder TANTO la trama. Aunque debo advertirles que es como si fuera un **mini **capítulo, no dio para más, es lo q hay. _

_Es una especie de **cap-anestesia**… para q no me maten. Bue, además q había algunas personitas q querían q apareciera otro personaje así, sin más, ¡a leer! _

_Disculpen lo poco, pero el siguiente, les prometo, traerá de todo… **de todo**._

--

_U.A - Yaoi – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones -_

_Lime y/o lemon_

--

**Sólo una noche**

Cap. 6: Caza final – I parte.

/--/--/

Almorzamos, cenamos y hemos estado prácticamente todo el día con nuestros nuevos amigos "vecinos". Y lo mejor de todo es que he tenido la oportunidad para incomodar la vez que puedo a ese Echizen. ¡¿Qué mejor?!

Bien, como sólo me queda esta noche, no perderé oportunidad alguna. Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme la utilizaré sin mediar ni razonar. ¿Qué me puede importar si ya mañana nos marchamos y no lo volveré a ver? Aunque, siendo sincero, ¡desearía tanto seguir viendo a ese enano! Pero, viendo cómo se ha comportado esta semana puedo calcular cómo debe ser por lo general, y no creo que él aceptara el seguir viéndonos. Ni siquiera sé si lograré tenerlo esta noche o no.

Pero… ¿y por qué no? ¿Acaso él no se ha acalorado junto conmigo las veces en que hemos estado así de apretados y juntos? ¿Las veces que lo he tocado? Ja, ¡claro que le gusta! Lo que pasa es que a ese niñito le encanta hacerse el de rogar, que uno se arrastre y le suplique por estar a su lado. ¡Aaarrgg! ¿Cómo puede ser tan detestable?

Ahora, justo en este momento Echizen estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón mirando por la ventana que tenía a un lado. Mi instinto de cazador se puso alerta. JAjaja, ¡es mi oportunidad! Eiji y Oishi fueron a comprar al pueblo en lancha, Fuji está lavando los platos de la merienda y yo… ¡listo y dispuesto para actuar!

Aprovechándome de mi fuerza y altura, con mis brazos lo envolví firme para que no se zafara, haciéndole una especie de gancho o "abrazo del oso". Fue divertido ver su rostro arrogante mirarme con algo de preocupación y luego, dirigir su mirada hacia la cocina.

--¿Qué haces? ¿Se te olvida que no estamos solos?

--No, y tampoco se me olvida que nosotros dejamos algo pendiente.

--No tenemos nada pendiente, suéltame.

--Cierto, yo no soy el que deja las cosas a medias, ese eres tú. Y ahora, "Echizen" no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que terminarás lo que comenzamos esa noche.

--Takeshi… - su mirada era intimidante, pero no pienso soltarlo.

--¿Qué? ¡Vamos Ryoma! ¿Me dirás acaso que no te ha gustado compartir conmigo?

--Suéltame.

--Bien… como quieras.

Si pensaba librarse así de fácil de mí, se equivocó. En cuanto lo solté, tomé su nuca con mis manos y lo besé fuertemente. Trató de sacarme pero, yo le gané, por lo que lo empujé por el respaldo del sillón hacia donde estaban los cojines. Su cabeza estaba casi tocando el suelo y mis pies estaban en dirección al techo, casi una "posición invertida" pero sobre el cuerpo tan irresistible de este chiquito.

No sé cómo pasó que de pronto, desde afuera se escuchó un auto llegar. ¡Demasiado rápido para mi gusto! ¡No alcancé a hacer nada! Pensé que Oishi y Eiji habían salido en lancha pero, si escuché el ruido de las llantas…

Lo peor del asunto es que yo seguía besando y tratando de controlar a Echizen que quería largarse, salir del sillón aunque me seguía los besos y yo perdía concentración con las pisadas que escuchaba desde el exterior, que venían en aumento y me decían que tanto mi amigo como Oishi entrarían a la cabaña y nos verían así, ¡pero no lograba detenerme!

El muy maldito del enano, tengo que reconocerlo, se aprovechó de esa mala situación para mí y, como nunca en todos estos días, se dejó besar tranquilamente, comenzó a abrazarme y jalarme consigo hasta quedar ambos tumbados en el suelo. Me miró más que malicioso mientras continuaba lamiendo mis labios y dirigía, sigilosamente su mano izquierda hasta la pretina de mi pantalón.

--Echizen… yo…

--¿Qué pasa, Takeshi? ¿No era esto lo que querías?

--Los muchachos…

--Mada mada dane, "momo-chan". Tanto Oishi-sempai como Fuji-sempai saben que a mí no me gustan las chicas… si nos ven aquí… —tocándome la entrepierna por sobre la tela y sacándome un quejido— no se sorprenderán.

¡Maldito! ¡Claro que es maldito! Lo hace porque sabe que Eiji no tiene idea de mis gustos… ¡Lo odio! ¡Enano engreído! ¡Siempre tiene que ser cuando él quiere y como él quiere! Lo malo es… que se siente demasiado bien… Resultó que luego de ser yo quien lo buscaba y acosaba, ahora soy precisamente YO también la presa y quien está tratando de oponerse. Si Eiji me ve en este estado…

--Ryoma… para… deja de hacer eso o…

--Momo-sempai… ¿No quieres? —con esa mirada felina tan endemoniadamente seductora y tierna a la vez, llena de picardía.

--… mmmm… Nn-nn… ¡No! No quiero ya… detente.

--Si tú lo dices… eres más aburrido de lo que pensé.

Ya me había parado de la posición en la que estábamos y Echizen se había levantado también, poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca al momento en que me dijo lo último.

Creo que mi cerebro me hizo cierta advertencia de "¡No le hagas caso, Momochiro! ¡Lo que dice es sólo para provocarte!". Pero yo no alcancé a escuchar esa advertencia o no le di la importancia suficiente porque, en cuanto escuché que me trató de "aburrido", mi orgullo se ofendió y de un zarpaso tenía a Echizen en mis labios. Y realmente, lo estaba disfrutando y devorando.

Lo arrojé al sillón nuevamente mientras colaba mis manos por debajo de sus ropas. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Su cuerpo es grandioso, ¡como una de esas esculturas griegas! O mejor…

Justo y cuando logré sacarle un gemido exquisito al pequeño y tenerlo muy sonrojado, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, a lo que Ryoma me empujó y se sentó rápidamente mientras yo quedé desplazado sobre la alfombra, observando el calzado bastante lujoso del que sería supuestamente Oishi, porque Eiji jamás calzaría una cosa como esa.

--E-chizen… —sonó una voz más ronca que la de Oishi. Definitivamente no era él.

--Hn.

--Tenemos… visitas.

--No, son vagabundos que recogieron de camino Oishi y Fuji.

--¿Quée? — ¡me trataba nuevamente de vagabundo!

--Ya veo…

--…pero —era la voz de Syusuke saliendo de la cocina—, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos. Tendrás que ver las fotografías que he tomado en esta semana, Tezuka.

--Hn —dejando una maleta en un sofá y mirándome queriendo decir qué cosa. Ese tipo me asustaba….

--Por cierto… momo-chan, este es Tezuka, un amigo e instructor que viene a quedarse con nosotros… decidimos quedarnos una semana más. Es una lástima que ustedes no puedan.

--Sí… Bueno, mucho gusto, señor. Momochiro Takeshi —pude notar que enarcó una ceja cuando le dije señor, pero, no sé el por qué.

--Tezuka Kunimitsu.

--Jaja, ¿Escuchaste eso, Tezuka? Te dijo señor.

--Hn.

--Siempre le hemos dicho que parece mayor.

Observándolos mientras hablaban, no me di ni cuenta cuando Echizen se había escabullido y ya no estaba entre nosotros. ¡Por qué hace eso!

Pero bien, debe haber salido a tomar aire… allá estará solito y YO, tendré la oportunidad perfecta… Ese enanín sí sabe cómo provocarme. Sabe que me gustan los retos y que prendo con facilidad, en el sentido de enojarme, claro.

--Jejeje, bueno, si me disculpan…

--Claro, momo-chan. Echizen salió al puerto, ¿por qué no vas? — ¿Por qué Fuji me relaciona de inmediato con Ryoma? ¿Tanto se me nota el interés? ¿O tal vez es que quiera quedarse a solas para charlar con este señor tan antipático…? Bueno, como sea el caso, no deseo quedarme para ver la mirada fría y un tanto asesina de este instructor así que… —Jajaja, ¡claro! Nos vemos más tarde.

Y salí de caza. De seguro mi neko estaría por allí, tratando de esconderse de cierta forma e ignorarme toooodo lo que queda pero, esta vez no se salva. Como buen chico explorador y el "cazador" en que me he convertido estoy preparado. ¿Qué mejor que llevar una cuerda para atar a mi gatito salvaje? JAjaja, ahora sí no fallaré.

Me sorprende el hecho de que haga esto, no va conmigo ya que soy directo pero, no se me habría ocurrido la idea si no fuera porque Fuji me hizo un comentario en la cabaña, que me costó interpretarlo pero que podría servir en este caso. Claro que él no lo dijo con esta intención porque me sonrió al decirlo… aunque las sonrisas de ese chico son un poco de miedo.

¡En fin! Con la cuerda a mi favor, Ryoma no podrá oponerse más.

--

**_Black Crimson Butterfly_**

--


End file.
